Come Back to Me
by IlistenbetterthanItalk
Summary: When Paige's Stanford scholarship is pulled she makes a decision that may cost her her life. When Emily gets to California to attend Pepperdine her first stop is Stanford to see Paige, only to discover Paige is not there. In a search for Paige Emily finds out just what Paige has gotten herself into. Will Emily be able to get to Paige in time?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't updated my other stories recently and probably shouldn't be starting a new one but this one seeped it's way into my brain. Like all my other stories this one will be Paily, what can I say they belong together. I do not know how the Air Force works so there will be inaccuracies in that part of the story, sorry. If you are going to review please be nice. Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

Paige looks at the email again resting her head against the wall behind her. Stanford was pulling her scholarship to fund a current swimmer who lost her funding. Paige didn't even know that could happen. This was an incredibly harsh way to learn. Email how informal is that? The least they could have done was emailed asking Paige to come in to see them. At least they were letting her finish the semester. What happens after that Paige has no idea. She can't go back to Rosewood. Her parents are no longer there, they waited for Paige to be enrolled in classes then fled like the area was on fire. Emily sent her a text she needed space minutes after Paige left her at the airport, Paige didn't get it until she landed. Paige tried phoning, texting and emailing Emily to straighten things out but there was no response. So Paige dove into school and swimming, which now she finds wasn't good enough. Is she good enough?

Suddenly an idea washes over Paige, Air Force, Paige had always wanted to fly a plane the Air Force is a perfect outlet. Paige looks up the information she needs to enlist finding she meets the requirements needed. Paige writes down the address getting up and heading to it. Paige is happy to learn she can start after her Stanford semester ends and she can use some of her courses as credits once she gets to the academy after basic training.

The rest of the semester flies by with Paige leaving for basic training in what feels like weeks instead of months, which is how it went. Before going Paige disconnects her cell phone, deletes her email, Facebook, Instagram, Twitter and any thing else that connects her to the outside world. The world didn't want to connect to her so why should she connect with the world.

* * *

When it came to processing Paige told the hairdresser to cut off all her hair, at the moment it was just weighing her down. Once it was all gone Paige felt so free. The weeks flew by with Paige overwhelmed with knowledge thankful that she was allowed a journal to write it all down and get it out. Paige watched as the other cadets received and wrote letters to their families. Paige wrote letters, to Emily, never sending them but again it was freeing. Then one day she received a letter from the most unlikely person:

 _ **Paige,**_

 _ **Did you seriously think you could enlist and I wouldn't find out? I am in the army Paige. I hear all, especially when a cadet is breaking all kinds of records, like you are. It is good to hear you are excelling you will be good for this country. How are you? Basic Training can be kind of rough I hope you are finding ways to relieve the pressure. I know Emily will want to hear from you. I know you're graduation is coming up, I will definitely be there. This is not me asking if you would like me to be there Paige, this is me telling you I will be. See you soon. Don't worry about answering this I will talk to you soon, I also know how the mail goes chances are I won't get it in time.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Wayne Fields**_

Paige gets to work writing a response:

 _ **Mr Fields,**_

 _ **I know you told me not write to back, this will not be sent, instead I will give this to you in person. It is nice to hear from you sir. Honestly I didn't think you would find out, you're Army I'm Air. I guess they have to talk to each other, it's how battles are won right? Coordination is key, if all infantries are doing their own things it could get messy fast. I don't know if you know, the fact that you mentioned her in the letter tells me you may not have, Emily and I are no longer together. I am not sure she would want to hear from me, I kind of left her alone when she was going through things she might of needed me around for. I am sorry I hurt her, that was not my intention I swear. I loved, uh, love Emily I guess it just wasn't meant to be, she is to good for me. You and Mrs Fields raised her well. I am doing okay. You are right BT is pretty intense, I am handling it alright. They let you keep a journal so I am writing everything down to get it all out. Thank you for coming to see me, even though you didn't have to. You are a great man, caring for children that aren't yours. Though that is what you do all the time I am no one special, just a cog in a machine that could work with out it. At least now I will help the machine help others. It's getting late I should end this now. Thank you Mr Fields, for everything you have done for Emily, for this country, for me.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Paige McCullers**_

Paige hums putting the letter in the envelope and sealing it then sinks into her bed.

Three days later Paige is standing in front of the man moments from graduating "Hello sir. How are you?"

Wayne looks over Paige "Hello Paige. I am good. That uniform looks goods on you."

Paige hands over the letter "Thank you sir. I know you told me not to answer. You deserve a response though. Sorry."

Wayne takes the envelope "That's not a problem Paige. How have you been?"

Paige opens her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by "Paige. Oh it's been a long time. You cut off all your hair."

Paige turns "Hi Mrs Fields. How are you?"

The woman hugs Paige tightly "You know you can call me Pam sweetie. I am good. How are you?"

Paige nods "Alright. You really didn't have to come ma'am."

Pam frowns "Ma'am. Really Paige? I'm all for using manners but ma'am makes me feel old."

Paige winces "Sorry. Ma-ugh Mrs Fields."

Pam's frown deepens as an announcement calls all the cadets to the seating area. Paige points behind her.

Wayne nods "Go Paige. We will talk later."

Paige turns walking away.

* * *

Pam looks down at the envelope "What's that?"

Wayne looks down "I wrote Paige a letter this is her response. She just gave it to me."

Wayne tears open the envelope reading it a deep frown appearing on his lips. Pam looks worried until he hands over the letter.

Pam fidgets with the letter looking around "Where are Paige's parents?"

Wayne sighs "Hawaii. They left when Paige was enrolled in Stanford. I called them to fill them in on Paige's whereabouts. They were disappointed to hear she left Stanford asked me to wish her luck and then hung up."

Pam looks at the letter "No wonder Paige feels alone."

Wayne shakes his head "They didn't know Paige was here. They just cut her off. I can't imagine what that feels like."

Pam skims over the part about Emily "Why did she think Emily wanted nothing to do with her? What happened between them?"

Wayne looks to where he saw Paige go "Emily hasn't told you anything?"

Pam shakes her head "No."

Wayne takes his wife's hand "Let's go find a seat."

The two walk to the seating area finding two seats together. Pam pulls out her camera getting it ready to take pictures.

* * *

Emily pulls out her phone dialling a number. She had just gotten to California and decided to visit Paige at Stanford. Only Paige wasn't there, she hasn't been for two months. There was only one person that could help her find Paige.

A voice answers "Hello."

Emily takes a breath "Caleb. I need your help."

Emily can hear movement on the other end before "What do you need?"

Emily fills him in "I am in California. Paige isn't at Stanford, she hasn't been for two months."

Caleb concludes "You want me to help find her. Where exactly are you?"

Emily sighs "A hotel near Stanford. I have two weeks before I have to check in for my room at Pepperdine."

Caleb talks to someone, by the voice Emily knows it's Hanna, "We will land in San Francisco International Airport at ten tonight."

Emily purses her lips "I can pick you up then."

Emily hangs up the phone, _Where are you Paige?_

* * *

Emily hears a squeal turning she sees Hanna jumping up and down on the escalator Caleb trying to calm her down. When Hanna is off the escalator she runs to Emily wrapping her arms around her friend.

Emily laughs "Easy Hanna I just saw you last week you're acting like we haven't seen each other in years."

Hanna lets go "I know. I'm just, are you sure you want Paige back? She kind of left you in the lurch. I mean who breaks up with someone through text? I thought she was better then that."

Emily sighs "She needed to get out of Rosewood Hanna. It was wearing her down, it was wearing all of us down."

Caleb interrupts "Let's get this party on the road shall we?"

Emily nods "Do you need to get any bags?"

Hanna groans "No. Caleb told me to take only what could fit in a carry on."

Emily looks at him "Wow. You've got some serious powers of persuasion."

Caleb smiles "Didn't really take much persuading if you know what I mean?"

Emily cringes "Ew. I got it. Let's go."

Back at the hotel Caleb sets up his computer tapping away at the keys. A few minutes later he hisses shaking his head.

Emily looks at the screen "What did you find?"

Caleb informs "Paige got a text from you the night she left for San Francisco. Very harsh." Caleb reads, "You told me you would be there for me for whatever I needed. I needed you here with me. I betrayed Alison for you. I am glad you are three thousand miles away because I need space."

Emily looks over his shoulder "What? I didn't send that."

Caleb hums "Looks like an unknown number piggy backed off your phone. Paige sent you a bunch of texts after that trying to explain the situation. None of them got to you. She never got any of your texts either. She got an email from Stanford telling her they were pulling her scholarship to give it to an established swimmer. Looks like it was actually from Stanford to, there is also the same message in letter form. Then the unknown number piggy backed off of Paige's number to send you an I need space text from her. Paige disconnects her phone and everything else that would connect her with the world and joined the Air Force."

Emily shakes her head reading the same information Caleb just told her.

Hanna asks "Why would she join the Air Force?"

Emily lets out a puff of air "Paige always wanted to fly a plane. The Air Force could be away for her to do that. She felt alone, like nobody wanted her, the Air Force took her in gave her a purpose."

Caleb interrupts "Then she probably would have felt like that again when they discharged her. Looks like there was a fire in the dorms, Paige pulled out three people. She and the survivors were required to get evaluated by a psychiatrist. She was honourably discharged, when she failed the evaluation. Turns out the fire was set on purpose when a disgruntled graduate from her training squad ended their life and tried to take down a few of the others. Looks like Paige helped the person get through training when they were struggling."

Emily closes her eyes "Was Paige hurt?"

Caleb shakes his head "Nothing major a few minor burns but other then that she was fine. Got an award for her bravery."

Emily sighs "Paige had a moment where she thought about taking her life. Alison was relentlessly bullying her and she felt like there was no other way. She decided ending her life would be letting Alison win and persevered. This could have triggered her, it must have because she failed the psych evaluation. Where is she now?"

Caleb leans back "I have no idea. She hasn't joined the major social media outlets again. There is no cell phone registered to her. Oh this is cool, Paige put an algorithm that sent a virus to anyone who would try to reactivate her accounts. It is quite strong and worked when someone tried to get her Facebook page back up. Knocked them out for a couple months. Didn't you guys stop getting A messages for a couple months? Paige could be why."

Hanna coos "Aw. Paige protected you even when she thought you didn't want her. She is kind of awesome."

Emily mumbles "I will never not want Paige."

Hanna awes again hugging Emily "Caleb you have to find Paige. Emily needs her girl back."

Caleb types away "I'm trying."

Emily drops onto the bed groaning loudly.

* * *

Emily is looking at the house decorated for Christmas, empty boxes beside her, flashes of the year Paige was helping her. It had been four months since Caleb had started his search and he hadn't found anything yet. Emily was starting to give up hope. Something in her heart just wasn't ready.

Emily furrows her brow when a car stops in front of her house. Two men in army uniforms walk up to the door, _What are they doing here? Is it dad?_ Cautiously walking up to the door she sees her mom fall to her knees in tears.

Emily runs up to her "Mom. Are you okay? What happened?"

Pam chokes "Your dad he's..."

One of the soldiers frowns handing over some dog tags "I am so sorry."

Emily looks at the dog tags holding her mom tighter, _He's not coming home. He was just here celebrating the holidays with us. This can't be happening._

* * *

Paige runs through the dense area behind two others in the same uniform. It has been six months since she was discharged from the Air Force. Six months of studying how to fix and fly air planes and helicopters. Now here she is in the middle of nowhere with the Air Force searching for some men that went missing during a top secret mission.

The commander looks at a downed plane "Airman McCullers aren't you studying Aero Engineering? See if you can salvage parts from this. We might find a use for them elsewhere."

Paige looks at the downed plane taking pieces she may be able to use later from it and putting it in her pack. Now the bag is much heavier, luckily Paige kept herself in shape.

Paige backs away "Alright I've got all I can carry without slowing us down."

The commander nods "Great let's get moving."

Paige stops dead looking around, something didn't feel right. Her commander signals for her to move forward. Swallowing Paige does as she is told creeping forward getting surprised by something whizzing past her head, _A bullet. Great I'm going to die in this heat. I hate the heat._

A booming "Hold your fire. They're our friends."

A soldier comes out "Sorry about that. Thought you were an enemy."

Paige's commander speaks "We have to tell the Air Force to change the colour of our uniforms if our allies shoot us for looking like the enemy."

The soldier that commanded the cease fire states "We fought off some attackers two nights ago. The sounds around us have us all on edge. He saw a figure and fired thinking you were here to kill."

The commander looks at the helicopter a few feet away "Where are we in terms of safety?"

One of the others soldiers informs "One of our bases is ten miles north. There are enemy bases three miles of us in all directions. We found this bird and took shelter here."

The commander leading Paige looks at her "McCullers see if you can get that bird in the air. Even if it stays in the air five minutes it will get us closer to the good guys."

Paige walks towards the helicopter noticing a Fields name tag on one of the soldiers she walked by. Paige works on it for two days defending the camp against attackers four times before she is done. Paige hops behind the controls flicking some switches and watching the lights come on.

Paige turns to the others "Let's get out of here."

Getting out she helps the injured into the helicopter then turns the engine over listening to it roar to life. Paige gets the helicopter in the air flying towards safety. Seconds after being in the air alarms go off and the helicopter jerks violently. The control stick shaking in Paige's hands.

Paige mumbles "I know baby just a little further please. We are almost there."

The helicopter starts to lose altitude safety in sight Paige grunts from the fight with the controls. The helicopter drops ten feet from their base the enemy closing in.

Paige groans "That's all she's got."

Her commander looks past Paige "It's okay. That's our base there."

Paige helps get the injured listening as the enemy gets closer, Paige turns to the six men standing "Get them to safety. It's time to give this bird a final farewell."

Fields looks at Paige "What are you going to do?"

Paige looks at him "Give you time to get away. Go now."

One of the uninjured soldiers grabs Fields dragging him away as he argues pleading with Paige not to do whatever she was planning. Paige cuts a few wires watching fluid pour from them. Backing up a few feet she waits until the enemy is nearly on top of her. Pointing at the helicopter she fires her gun. The helicopter explodes the blast sending her flying backwards away from the flames. Her vision begins to blur as she sees an enemy stalk over to her. Paige pulls herself away until a shot rings through her ears. Paige feels a sting in her side before the world goes black.

* * *

Emily jolts awake a cold sweat drenching her body. Throwing her blankets off her she runs her hands along her legs finding no injuries. A sharp pain grips her side making her grab at it groaning in pain.

Emily whispers "Paige," standing to get to her computer only to fall back into her bed. _What's going on? Why can't I stand?_

Her bedroom door opens "Emily are you okay?"

Emily looks at her mom "Something's wrong. I had this horrible dream. I was in a war zone fixing a helicopter. I was terrified someone would come to kill me but content at what I was doing. It was weird. I got the helicopter working and I flew the people I was with out, dad was there. The helicopter stopped working but we were closer to safety. To save the others I blew up the helicopter when the enemies were practically on top of me. One of the enemies survived and came for me. Then I woke up. When I woke up the first person I thought of was Paige. I think something is wrong with her."

Pam sits beside her daughter "Whatever it is your dad is there to make sure she makes it out okay. He always did want you happy. Now he is protecting it."

It had been three months since they heard of Wayne's passing. Three months since their world stood still.

The phone starts ringing, Pam stands "Who could that be at this time of night?"

Pam heads to the phone only to be greeted by a dial tone. Luckily the phone starts ringing again seconds later.

Pam answers "Hello."

A voice Pam never thought she'd hear again hits her ears "Hi."

Pam sinks to the floor "Wayne? I thought...They said you were dead."

The man sighs "I got a little lost in a danger zone. A friend brought me back. I just needed to hear your voice."

Tears flow down Pam's cheeks as she is overcome with sobs she manages to choke out "I thought I would never hear yours again."

Emily comes downstairs "Mom are you okay? Who is it?"

Pam hands Emily the phone "Hello."

A soft "Hi Emmy."

Emily chokes "Dad? You're alive?"

The man assures "I am. I am so sorry I scared you and your mother."

Emily asks "When are you coming home?"

Wayne sighs "There are a few things I have to take care of. Someone I have to make sure is okay and gets home okay. I know when I do get home I am never leaving again."

Pam croaks "That's good to hear. Please come home soon. I need to know this isn't a dream."

Wayne takes a breath "This isn't a dream. It is so good to hear your voice again. I will come home as soon as I can. I have to go. I will call again soon. I promise. I love you both so much."

The two ladies nod "I love you too."

Emily hangs up the phone hugging her mother tightly "He's alive."

Pam whimpers "Yes he is."

* * *

Wayne puts the phone back on it's cradle standing at the foot of an unconscious Paige's bed "I am not going home without you kid."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Thanks for the kind words. This chapter has flashes of Paige in Basic Training. I used Wikipedia to get a little of what goes on, it could be highly inaccurate, I apologize. The graduation ceremony may be inaccurate too, once again I'm sorry. Buckle up you're in for a bumpy ride. Sorry if this chapter is choppy. WARNING: There may be triggering events, a suicide (not a main character do not panic), thoughts of self harm is also brought up.**

* * *

Paige stirs flashes of Basic Training playing behind her eyes.

Paige looks back at her running mate "Come on Anders you can do this. Find that second wind push through the pain turn it into strength."

A fellow trainee with red hair tied in a bun groans "I can't these times are impossible."

Paige encourages "Nothing is impossible once you put your mind to it. Why did you enlist? You must have known you were capable of this."

Anders pants "I thought it would be easier."

Paige raises her eyebrow "You thought the Air Force would be easy? I thought I was fit. Then I joined the Air Force."

Anders compliments "You're kicking ass. I'm in danger of getting booted out."

Paige snorts "Please. It's kicking my ass, I'm just kicking back. Not letting this break me. You have to find your strength and push back. Don't let anyone tell you you're not worth it. You are and if people are saying you aren't, change their minds. Yeah it's going to be hard but the pay off will be spectacular. You can do this Anders, push past your breaking point and create a new one to break through."

Anders takes a breath putting her head down and running forward, Paige claps her on the back "Good. Now do that without looking down."

Anders mumbles "You're worse then the MTI's."

Paige smiles "Thanks."

Anders grumbles "That wasn't a compliment."

Paige shrugs "I'll take it as one."

Anders shakes her head mumbling things Paige doesn't understand.

* * *

Paige places the last piece of her gun in place raising her hands.

The instructor looks at his stop watch "Good. Now dismantle it."

Paige begins the process of taking it apart raising her hands when she is done.

The instructor comments "You're a machine McCullers. Help Anders with hers."

Anders growls "I can do it myself."

The instructor looks at her "What was that Anders? Twenty pushups."

One of the other trainees quips "If she can do them."

Two others laugh. The instructor demands forty pushups from the three of them. Paige sighs watching Anders struggle after her tenth pushup.

Paige runs up to Anders after their lesson "Wait. Look I'm sorry for this afternoon."

Anders spins "Don't talk to me. Don't help me. I can do this on my own. Leave me alone."

Paige watches the girl retreat blinking in shock, _What just happened?_

* * *

Paige pushes aside the spat with Anders paying special attention during the next week. Filling her notebook with all of the techniques she learns with Rifle Fighting, CBRNE training, hand signals and praying she never comes across tear gas again without the proper gear.

This is the week Paige is glad she is a semi good artist while she draws the positions. The twenty pages of this section filled with more sketches then words, it actually started to look like a comic book for a second.

Paige picks up the hand signals quickly, thanks to all the cop shows she used to watch with her dad.

The Rifle Fighting was actually kind of fun, intense but fun, Paige knew not tell anyone this. Giving her a chance to work out some aggression, without making the others think she is psycho.

CBRNE was the most interestingly terrifying thing Paige had ever learned. There are so many dangerous chemicals out there, it's insane. She's kind of glad she learned how to counter them, but really hopes she doesn't have to do this out of Basic Training.

Her BMT portraits are terrible, though she is told she looks good in them. This is the moment she is pretty sure most of her fellow trainees are blind or mentally ill.

* * *

The next week makes Paige regret enlisting. There is a reason it is called BEAST week and it's not just because of what the letters stand for. It's because it is, well, a beast to complete.

This is the moment she is thankful to know Wayne Fields, having gotten his letter at the very beginning of the week. This is what pushes her through, she couldn't have him show up for nothing. So she puts her head down, not literally, making and destroying three new breaking points.

Paige earns her Small Arms Expert Ribbon for hitting the targets every time at all distances, much to her surprise, she thought she missed a bunch of times on the last two distances.

For the second week in a row her notebook is filled with sketches instead of words as she draws techniques she learns for combat. It doesn't get comic book-y though because the sketches are more spread out.

She is also glad she has learned good teamwork skills as they are needed in most tasks, you fail or pass as a whole.

At the end of the week she gets her dog tags.

* * *

Paige starts to freak out a little as she is told of the difficulties she will go through once returning from deployment.

She is kind of glad she doesn't really like the taste of alcohol, and was turned off from it at her first university party when she got so sick from the amount she drank.

Her heart clenches at the talks of family issues, does Wayne experience these issues when he comes home? Maybe it's good her parents ran like she was an inferno that could destroy them.

She can feel the anxiety starting to build at the very thought of struggling with finances, she likes having savings for a rainy day. More and more she starts to regret her decision to enlist.

Maybe she should have tried a little harder to find a different university. There are more then six universities in the country. After the sixth rejection: UCLA, Columbia, MIT, Brown, NYU and Boston, Paige had given up hope. Her last chance was the Air Force. Fear filled Paige when she got the acceptance letter, she actually prayed it would be another rejection, but it was something so she followed through. Now here Paige was a week shy of graduating.

Paige finishes the final fitness tests a Warhawk (Highest Standards) in all the fields. Finishing the one and a half mile run in ten minutes fifty two seconds (three seconds before required), fifty pushups (ten more then required), sixty eight sit ups (eight more then required), and ten pull ups (five more then required).

The final exam proves difficult but Paige makes it through with a ninety two, honours, which doesn't surprise anyone. Paige however is surprised and reminded of how alone she is when there is no one to tell. This leads her to write her final letter to Emily, of course this doesn't get sent either. As well as one to Wayne, even though he told her it wasn't necessary, this one she would give in person when she sees him. She had written and thrown out ten drafts already.

* * *

Paige is surprised Wayne actually made it, with his wife. He had said he would come but Paige was used to being disappointed by false promises. Her father did it all the time, promising to be at a swim meet, game or play, the plays being from elementary school which she was forced to be in. Then again Wayne wasn't her father, he was Emily's. The girl who still owned her heart despite being broken up for almost two years.

Emily always spoke highly of her father. How much he loved both her and her mother. How supportive he was when she told him she was gay. How brave and strong he was, he had to be to be in the army. Wayne was Emily's hero and rightfully so, the man was nothing but good. Even if he had made some mistakes they made him who he was today. That was someone who was there for a child that was not his own, just a friend of his daughters. If Wayne does this for Paige she knows he would bring down the moon and the stars for Emily, to make her happy.

* * *

In the seats Paige hears a couple of her fellow trainees antagonizing Anders, saying she shouldn't be graduating. The reason she was graduating being because the others carried her.

Paige leans forward "Shut up. Why can't you just enjoy the graduation? Anders did great, she deserves to be here with the rest of us."

Anders turns to Paige "Thank you."

Paige nods leaning back in her spot. When Paige is called to come forward to get her Airman's patch she hears the biggest whoop that both embarrasses her and fills her heart with so much pride.

On the way back to collect her things from the dorm Paige sees smoke. As she gets closer she sees flames flickering through the windows. Paige runs forward into the building dragging out two, she recognized as the two degrading Anders earlier, then going in for a third, this one had given Anders a hard time during beast week and snickered at the first two during graduation. Paige sees a flash of red hair as she is taking the third one out, Anders.

Paige does what is required to move past the fire, therapy. Turns out Anders didn't take the teasing lightly and ended her life, taking out four of the loudest abusers. The three Paige had pulled out of the fire were in her Beast group and almost failed.

Paige thinks she does well until the last of the four sessions. In this session Paige is left in the room alone with a razor blade. The therapist knows Paige has a history of self harm. This was a test. Paige knew it but deep in the recesses of her mind that didn't matter. The razor was calling to her. Paige reaches for the razor then jerks away shaking her head, _You are past this Paige._ The events of the past seven weeks flood her mind, a feeling of loneliness filling her heart. Paige reaches forward again yanking her hand away, _It's not worth it. You are better then this._

In a room, where the therapist, main instructor and a colonel in the Air Force are watching from behind a one way mirror.

The therapist shakes her head "She is not fit to serve. I mean physically she is fit but mentally when something worse then this happens out there it could lead her to snap."

The colonel clicks his tongue "It's to bad. She was one of the best recruits in a while. With what she has done, saving those three men, she deserves to be honourably discharged. What about the three?"

The therapist nods "They are good to go."

The colonel smiles "Good. I'll draw up McCullers' discharge papers myself." Turning to the instructor he demands "Put those three in there first chosen paths, they deserve it."

The instructor nods "Yes sir."

The colonel walks away shaking his head, _What a loss the Air Force has just taken. McCullers could have been great._

* * *

Back in the hospital Paige's body lifts off the bed then drops back down. The line on her heart monitor straightening.

Wayne stands up rushing to the bed "No, no," running to the door Wayne yells down the hall "Help. I need help in here."

A nurse runs in "What's the problem?"

Wayne doubles back in shock, _Seriously? You can't here that incessant screeching of the heart monitor._ Wayne points "Paige is flat lining."

The nurse runs to the button behind the bed hitting the one that signifies a flat line then gets the crash cart. Two nurses and a doctor run in the room. One of the nurses puts down Paige's bed so she lies flat, the other taking the pillow away.

The doctor grabs the paddles "Charge to one hundred. Clear." When Paige's heart rate doesn't return the doctor orders "Charge to two hundred. Clear." Paige still doesn't respond, the doctor orders "Charge to three hundred. Clear." Yet again Paige's heart doesn't respond.

Wayne pleas "Come on Paige come back. I promised my girls I wouldn't come back without you. I really don't want it to be in a coffin. Come back kiddo."

The doctor tries one last time with no response from Paige. Backing away the doctor looks at the clock opening his mouth to speak, Wayne knows it's to issue time of death.

A brown dog walks into the room heading straight to Paige.

The doctor looks at the dog "What's that doing in here? Get that dog out of here."

The dog stands at Paige's head barking once. Paige jumps her heart beginning to race, after a minute it finds a normal pace.

A woman in a Volunteer vest comes running in "I am so sorry. He is in training as a therapy dog, this is his second time here."

The woman grabs the dogs leash "Come on Brooks."

The dog fights against the woman pulling at him. When the dog is out of the room Paige flat lines again. The dog breaks free of the volunteer running back to Paige barking once. When that doesn't bring Paige back the dog nips at Paige's finger. Paige's hand jerks away her heart rate returning to normal.

The doctor looks at the dog then Paige "Looks like my patient needs a little therapy from this dog. Can he stay until my patient is more stable?"

Another woman appears at the door "Yes he can. Honestly this is the longest he's stayed in a patients room."

The dog licks Paige's hand then lies beside her bed out of the way of the doctors and nurses his eyes never leaving Paige.

* * *

Paige stirs groaning softly her ears filled with various sounds. The pain in her side had stopped. Blinking her eyes open she looks around finding herself in a white room, _Where am I? How did I get here?_

A relieved "You're awake," catches Paige's attention.

Paige turns to see Wayne Fields who explains "You're in a hospital."

Paige starts to struggle the wires connecting her to the machines and IV straining against her movements, _No. I don't want to be here. Let me go. I hate hospitals._

Wayne soothes "Hey, hey it's okay. Relax Paige you're going to pull out your IV and stitches."

Paige stops moving looking at him she taps the tube in her mouth.

Wayne explains "You weren't breathing on your own. Shrapnel hit you in the chest puncturing a lung, you were also hit in your left leg and your lower right side. You needed to get your appendix taken out."

Paige goes to pull out the tube, a nurse stops her "Whoa there. It's helping you breathe."

Paige glares at the nurse, a doctor walks in "Alright stop trying to kill my nurse with your eyes. You ready for that to come out?"

Paige nods slightly.

The doctor looks at her "Alright. I am going to pull the tube out I need you to exhale as I do."

The doctor pulls out the tube Paige coughs gasping for breath. Wayne holds a glass of water to Paige's lips watching her take a sip then lean away.

The doctor informs "Try not to speak for now," handing her a notepad and pen he tells her "You can write your questions on this until you're throat has recovered."

Paige writes "When can I leave? I really don't like hospitals."

The doctor smiles "I gathered you didn't like hospitals when you woke a few days after coming and tore out your stitches, IV and disconnected your breathing tube. We had to put you in a medically induced coma. As for when you can leave there is still a lot of recovering you need to do. You flat lined twice yesterday."

Paige writes "Why?"

The doctor sighs "I don't know. You are quite the conundrum. Everything is healing as it should. Your heart rate is strong one minute then plummeting to a stop the next."

Paige raises an eyebrow the doctor not needing a further explanation "I don't know why that is happening either. That's why you're a puzzle Miss McCullers."

Paige notices the dog at her bedside writing "Who's that?"

The doctor looks down at the dog "He's helping me with the fight to bring you back from a flat line."

Paige's head tilts back moments before a seizure possesses her when it stops she flat lines. The nurse runs to the crash cart bringing it to Paige's bedside.

Wayne groans "Not again," stepping back and letting the doctors and nurse do their job.

When the doctor steps away the dog walks up barking in Paige's ear. The doctor shakes his head stepping further back allowing the dog to nip at Paige's finger. When that doesn't work the dog goes back to the head of the bed putting all he has into two barks, Paige jumps her heart racing then slowing to a normal rhythm.

Wayne pats the dog's head "Good boy. Thank you."

* * *

Wayne is sleeping in a chair a few feet from Paige's bed when he wakes to "No. Get away from there. Bad dog."

Wayne opens his eyes to see the dog pulling the crash cart towards Paige's bed only to have the nurse put it back in the corner. The dog once again starts pulling the crash cart back towards Paige, the nurse moving to put it back only to be stopped by Paige's heart monitor going off. The dog looks at the nurse barking at her. Another nurse and a doctor run into the room just as the first nurse is putting the crash cart beside the bed.

Wayne and the dog watch as Paige is shocked three times with no response.

The doctor, who had seen the dog bring Paige back both times, looks at him "Well our technique isn't working. Want to try yours?"

The dog trots to Paige's side barking in her ear, when that doesn't work the dog goes to Paige's hand nudging it with his nose then giving one finger a nip. The dog walks back to Paige's head barking twice. Paige jumps her heart racing then returning to normal.

The dog snorts what Wayne and the others take as a 'Stay' command.

The dog walks to Wayne gently tugging on his sleeve. Wayne stands moving his chair beside Paige's bed where he gets a 'Stay' snort.

Wayne pats the dogs head "I will."

Patting his lap Wayne moves his hands in time for the dog to jump on his lap. Leaning forward the dog gives Paige's cheek a lick.

Wayne lifts himself and the dog kissing Paige's temple "Stay with me Paige. You are still needed down here."

The dog barks his agreement then lies on Wayne's lap putting his head on Wayne's hand. Wayne puts his free hand on the dog's head.

* * *

Wayne stares at the number on his phone. He had programmed the number into his phone the moment he found out Paige had enlisted. The last time he talked to them, well Wayne talked to him, it didn't go well. Wayne hits the call button closing his eyes as the phone rings.

Finally Wayne is greeted with a gruff "Hello."

Wayne sighs "Hello Nicholas."

Nick groans "What did Paige do now?"

Wayne rolls his eyes, _What a father,_ "She's fighting for her life."

Wayne is greeted by silence "Hello? Are you still there?"

Nick clears his throat "Yes. What did you want me to do here Wayne? Fly to wherever you are..."

Wayne interrupts "New York, we are in New York."

Nick growls "Do not interrupt me. I am not going to watch Paige die."

A female voice gasps "What? Paige is dying. Where is she? Give me the phone."

Wayne is greeted by a "Who is this?"

Wayne greets "Hello Lara, it's Wayne. I am in New York with Paige. She has flat lined six times already. The doctors don't know why. One minute Paige is fine the next she is flat lining."

Lara demands "Nick get us a flight to New York. Do not argue with me. I will go by myself if I have to. Paige will not be alone in this time."

Wayne hears Nick say "Paige isn't alone. Wayne is there."

Lara huffs "This is seriously how you act with this news. Why the hell am I having another child with you?"

Wayne enthuses "Wow congratulations."

Lara hums "Thank you Wayne. I will be there by the end of the day today. I can't speak for my insensitive husband."

Wayne takes a breath "Call me when you arrive I can pick you up at the airport."

Nick grumbles "I am not insensitive. I will be there too you are not going on a plane alone in your state."

Lara bites "I am four months pregnant not dying. Yikes now I sound insensitive, sorry."

Wayne sympathises "It's fine Lara. I know what you meant. I will see you tonight."

Lara whispers "See you."

Wayne hangs up the phone looking at Paige "Quite the parents you got there kiddo."

* * *

Paige looks around finding herself in a white room, a feeling of peace filling her body, _This is not my hospital room._

A voice greets "Hello Paige."

Paige looks towards the voice "Grandpa Al. What are you doing here? Am I dead?"

The man shakes his head "No you're not dead. I got the feeling you needed a little pep talk. You have been here three times already. My stubborn girl."

Paige looks down shamefully.

The man laughs "Oh Paige don't do that. You're not in trouble. I am here to tell you it's not your time yet. There is still plenty for you to do and experience."

Paige sighs looking up at her grandpa "Alone?"

Al takes Paige's hand "You are not alone Paige. You haven't been this whole time."

Paige smiles softly "Wayne. He hasn't left my side. I also hear a dog barking quite often, demanding for me to come back. I think I was told to stay."

Al laughs again "That you were. I'm not surprised you can understand what he wants. You always have been good with animals."

A voice from behind Paige asks "Where do you think you're going? We aren't done yet. You aren't done yet. Get back here."

Paige turns around her eyes landing on Emily, _What is she doing here?_

Al explains "You're connection with her is strong. She is worried about you so you met here. You better listen Paige. You already know she is a force to be reckoned with. She's quite the beauty too, you're lucky."

Paige turns to him "Emily's not mine anymore."

Al looks past Paige at Emily "I beg to defer kiddo. She is right you are not done yet, with her or your life. Go Paige."

Paige takes a step forward hugging her grandpa tightly "I miss you pop, pop."

Al returns the hug "I know kiddo. I love you."

Paige chokes "I love you too."

Emily calls out "Paige. It's time for you to come back. You can't stay here."

Paige breaks the hug "She's really demanding."

Al caresses Paige's cheek "That's what you need. Someone to keep you on your toes. She's good for you."

Paige smiles "Yeah she is. She makes me a better, stronger person."

Al nods "That's why she was sent to you kiddo. Believe me you do the same for her. I can see it."

Emily shouts a "Paige Ilyria Elizabeth McCullers."

Al hisses "Yikes. She's mad. You better get going

Paige turns to her "I'm coming," turning back to her grandpa she smiles sadly "Bye pops. Thank you."

Al wipes away Paige's tears "You're welcome sweetie. Go, Emily looks like she's about ready to chase you down and drag you back."

Paige turns back walking away from her grandpa and towards Emily.

* * *

Wayne looks at the watch on his wrist his thoughts interrupted by "Take it easy Wayne nothing happened to us. Please take me to my baby. I kept everything in a carry on so I didn't have to wait for luggage with Paige in her condition."

Wayne looks up "Hello Lara. How was the flight?"

Lara smiles "It was fine. Nicholas almost broke my hand with fear. He hates planes yet he chooses to relocate to an island."

Nick looks down "We are taking a cruise back."

Lara scoffs "Please. You're worse on a boat. I'd rather take a plane. Can we go to my daughter now? Please."

Wayne extends his hand for the McCullers' to walk ahead. Wayne explains that happened with Paige then the rest of the ride to the hospital is quiet.

While at the hospital Wayne leads Lara and Nick to the room with Nick hanging back and waiting outside.

Lara gasps "Oh my little girl. Look at you. You can't give up Paige. I know you're a fighter and you need to fight this. Your father and I are here. We will be here for you for whatever you need. I love you so much. Please stay strong."

Lara leans forward kissing Paige on the forehead "Come back to us Paige."

Lara walks out of the room staring down her husband "You get your ass in that room. That is your daughter in there. Do not let the last thing she remembers of you be you speeding away from her while she is at Stanford."

Nick puts his head down walking into the room. When his eyes land on Paige looking so small and fragile, tears burst from his eyes his hands landing on his mouth to stop the sob from escaping.

He slowly makes his way to the bed "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't love you. I do so much. You are my little girl. I will never stop loving you. I heard about Stanford and that you looked else where, unsuccessfully, before the Air Force took you. Tell me what you need and I will do it, anything. You have to stay. You have a little brother or sister to meet. Please don't give up my girl. Please."

Lara walks in the room "Feel better."

Nick wipes his tears "I'm supposed to be the strong one. I'm supposed to be the shoulder you cry on."

Lara wraps her arms around Nick "You can be the shoulder I cry on while you cry too. That's what a marriage is, we support each other. In sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad. This just happens to be a bad time."

Nick looks at Paige "She looks so small."

Lara burrows into her husband "I know. I can't imagine what Wayne has been through being here the whole time."

Nick sighs "It took him three months to call."

Lara rubs his shoulders "The conversation you two had didn't exactly end well Nick. He probably thought you could care less about Paige."

Nick reflects "I was such a jerk. I just, she didn't call. I screwed up so badly she felt like she couldn't call me, us. I could have helped her, we could have helped her."

Lara soothes "We still can Nick. She is going to make it. She is your daughter. No one is feistier then you."

Nick dips his head snorting softly. Lara wipes his tears kissing him on the forehead.

* * *

Emily wakes up sitting upright, Pam looks at her "You okay?"

Emily's eyes focus on her mother "Yeah. I just had this weird dream. I was in this white room. Paige was there talking to some man. I told her we weren't done yet, she wasn't done yet, and needed to come back."

Pam asks "Did she?"

Emily nods "Yeah. It took a few minutes. I felt like if she didn't come with me I would never see her again. I wasn't ready for that. If Paige didn't come back on her own I would have dragged her back."

Pam hums "Emily sweetie you can't hold people here. If it is there time you have to let them go."

Emily shakes her head "It's not her time yet mom. There is still so much for her to do."

Pam purses her lips "I hope so. Paige is much to young to leave us."

Emily curls herself up rocking softly "Dad will bring her back. He's staying with her to make sure she is okay, to bring her home."

Pam nods "That does sound like your father."

Emily plays with the hem of her shirt, Paige's 'Live to Ride, Ride to Live' muscle shirt. Emily had been looking for something that was, is, Paige's since her nightmare. She threw everything out of her closet until finally finding this at the back of it. She hasn't taken it off since, except to shower, on those occasions Pam would sneak in to put it in the wash. Emily would do the same with Pam and one of Wayne's shirts. When they were going out they would put a shirt over the one they had on so no one would notice it was practically embedded into them.

Pam takes in her daughters appearance putting her hand on Emily's "We will see them soon Emily."

Emily swallows the lump forming in her throat "I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

Paige hears Wayne ask "Where did you find him?"

Paige tries to open her eyes but finds them to heavy, _He must be talking about the dog._

A woman's voice explains "He was three months old when we found him struggling to swim across a brook. Hence the name Brooks. He was rather small for three months old and almost got swept away. We nursed him back to health and got him ready to be adopted. People enquired about him but Brooks never took to any of them. We started to train him hoping that would make him a bit more accepting to people, it didn't. He listened well, followed the training but just did not want to be near people. Until now. He just doesn't seem to want to leave her side. We always say the dog chooses the human the same way the human chooses the dog. Brooks has chosen her, I just hope when she wakes up she chooses him. It would break his heart to have to leave her side. He is hers."

Paige croaks hoarsely "I'll take him. He needs a home, I will give it to him."

Wayne looks over at Paige "You're awake. I thought you weren't going to make it for a minute, hour, few days."

Paige smiles her voice still hoarse "A friend brought me back. What do I need to do to adopt Brooks?"

Brooks barks his tale whacking against Wayne's arm, Paige opens hers eyes looking down at the dog "I think he's excited."

The woman nods "Looks like it. I will fill out the papers. I need an address."

Paige's eyes flutter closed not responding when Wayne or the woman call to her. Wayne tells the woman his address. When Paige wakes again she signs the papers without looking at the address.

* * *

Emily quietly picks up the phone. She had been watching her mother's face go from elated to concerned and back to elated. The only time Pam was ever like that was when she was talking to Wayne. Pam's face had been stuck on concerned for awhile, something must be wrong.

Wayne sighs "I don't know what to do. The doctors said Paige shouldn't be alone while she recovers. Nick and Lara sold their house in Rosewood, they have an apartment in Philadelphia but it isn't big enough for three. They are looking for something bigger though, Lara's pregnant."

Pam gasps "Wow. Congratulate her for me. How does Paige feel about getting a sibling?"

Wayne admits "She sees it as a chance for them to get it right. They say they never got it wrong but Paige sees herself as a disappointment. After all they were all to eager to leave Paige once she had enrolled in classes at Stanford. There had to be a reason for that, or so she thinks. They are trying to right their wrong but Paige's..."

Emily can't hold her tongue any longer "Insecurities are coming through."

Wayne admits "I was wondering how long it would take for you to speak. I could hear your breathing. How are you Emmy?"

Emily answers "Good. If you decide to bring Paige here you can't tell her. She'll run away. All of this would be to much for her. She'll feel like she is intruding on our family. Last time we talked you said there was a dog. Paige has never seen a dog in this house, which will add to her reluctance. The people adopting the dog out will probably need an address, Paige doesn't have one..."

Wayne concludes "I give mine."

Emily adds "Paige won't look at the papers she'll just sign them. Well she'll skim them if she sees the address it won't click right away. It's been awhile since she's been here."

Wayne asks "You'll be okay with Paige being there? You two have history."

Emily takes a breath "Absolutely. Paige needs a safe place to heal. I was that safe place once, I can be again."

Pam asks "Do you still love her?"

Emily closes her eyes "I will never stop. Paige was the most genuine thing I had in my life and I threw it away. If I am given that chance again I will take it and not screw it up. Paige is my endgame, who I am supposed to be with for the rest of my life. I know that now. I really hope it's not to late."

Wayne looks at Paige as she sleeps, it's been a hard fought battle but there is one thing he knows for sure, "It's not. Her heart is still yours Emmy. She may put up a facade that it's not but it is."

Emily whispers "How do you know?"

Wayne hums "It's a fathers job to make sure their daughter gives her heart to someone worthy of it. Not only has Paige shown that she is worthy but she has shown she will do anything to protect it. By bringing me back to you. Paige knows what I mean to both of you and vice versa, while I was struggling she never stopped reminding me what I had to come back to. While she talked about you, Emily, I saw the love in her eyes. The flame is still there."

Emily swallows the lump in her throat letting out a soft sob. For the first time her father had alluded to what happened. The fact that Paige had been there to bring him out spoke volumes to why he wasn't leaving her. Not just because that is the kind of man he is, never leave a comrade behind, but because of what Paige did for him.

Emily chokes "Dad. I love you."

Wayne takes a breath "I love you too princess."

Emily puts the receiver down unable to listen anymore, her heart to heavy from the information it now holds. Pam watches as Emily crumbles to the ground, she quickly says goodbye to her husband then goes to Emily's side wrapping her arms around her daughter.

* * *

Wayne walks up to Nick "I hope you don't mind I gave them my address as the place Paige would be."

Nick shakes his head "Honestly the place we kept here wouldn't have enough room for Paige."

Lara adds "It's a little one bedroom we bought before Paige went to California. We didn't really see a point in living in such a big house with Paige gone. Turns out we should have kept it. Now we're looking for something bigger. We might be able to get the one bedroom beside us and do some renovating but that is a big might. If we do it will take some time."

Wayne furrows his brow "You're not going back to Hawaii."

Nick shakes his head "It's to hot. I hate the heat. I thought I could handle it but I miss the seasons."

Wayne smiles "That's good to hear. I know Paige will like that. I am glad I can go home and not worry about getting stationed or deployed again. That mission was my last, it was supposed to be a short in and out thing. It turned into four months of being pinned down in the middle of a fight zone. Your daughter came in with a small team, fixed a helicopter and sacrificed herself for the rest of us. Thank god she came out alive too."

Nick takes a breath "That's my little cookie. So selfless. Thank you for everything you have done for Paige. I know we got off to a rough start. I was mad at myself. Paige was in trouble and didn't call me. I screwed up big time to make her think she couldn't call me. I will always be there for her. I need to remind her of that. Her being under the same roof as us right now..."

Wayne finishes "Not a good thing. She's a runner, can't run very far right now. When backed into a corner she is down right frightening. What I saw out there, I would not want to face her in a fight. She's got a good head on her shoulders, because of you. You did good. Unfortunately she inherited your stubbornness. Though it definitely came in handy when she was trying to come back to us."

Nick shrugs "When you're taught how to use the horns they can get you pretty far."

Lara walks up "I hope I'm not interrupting your bro moment."

Nick shakes his head "No not at all. Is Paige ready to go?"

Lara nods "More then ready I would say. She just has a few things to sign. The doctor is giving Paige a referral to a physiotherapist in Philadelphia."

Nick looks past his wife at his daughter "You excited to get out of here?"

Excitement fills Paige's face "Hell yeah."

Lara scolds "Paige language."

Paige looks down "Sorry. I mean heck yeah."

Lara rolls her eyes "Better. Next time just use yes I am."

Paige shrugs "Okay." Squeezing the handle of her cane she adds "You'd think they would give me a more pimp cane. This looks like something my grandpa would use, if he were alive."

Wayne raises an eyebrow "Really Paige? Pimp. It's a cane. You won't have it forever anyways."

Paige walks towards Wayne "How am I supposed to pick up chicks with this grandpa cane?"

Wayne shrugs "Pretty sure my daughter doesn't need to be 'Picked up.' You know because you already have her heart."

Paige pats her good leg, Brooks runs up nudging Paige's hand with his nose to let her know he was there.

Paige starts to walk away mumbling "I doubt it."

Wayne follows her assuredly stating "I know it."

A nurse runs up with a wheelchair "You shouldn't be walking."

Paige looks at it "I'm good."

The nurse informs "It's hospital policy to escort patients out in a wheelchair."

Paige shakes her head "I can walk, thanks."

Lara looks at her daughter "Paige sit down."

Paige pouts "Why?"

Lara shrugs "I just spent four months on a roller coaster from hell watching my daughter fight for her life. If the nurse says you should be sitting then you will listen and sit your ass down."

Paige looks at the chair sitting down "Sorry."

Lara soothes "It's okay you get your stubbornness from your father. Sometimes it leads you to making decisions that are not exactly the best for you." Looking at the nurse she asks "Can I push or do you have to?"

Nick steps in front of Lara "Oh no you're not pushing. Our baby needs to stay where it is for at least another month and a half months."

Lara pinches Nick's cheek "Look at you getting good at math. You didn't even have to think about it."

Nick smiles proudly "I know. Paige I hope you don't mind not staying with us. The apartment we kept before leaving just isn't big enough for three."

Paige shrugs "It's fine. I'll figure something else out. How are you going to fit the little monster in there?"

Lara frowns "Your little brother or sister is not a monster. Your father and I are looking for bigger options. We do know it won't be in Rosewood, there are simply no houses big enough. Maybe something in northern Pennsylvania I hear there's a good university up there."

Paige smiles brightly, she had been looking at Penn State for schooling. This meant her parents were looking to stay near her.

At the entrance to the hospital Paige looks at the nurse, who followed while Nick pushed Paige, "Can I stand now or do I need to be out the door?"

The nurse nods "You can stand now." The nurse shakes Paige's hand "Good luck. Try not to get yourself in here again."

Paige feels something in the palm of her hand closing her hand around it "Thank you. I have no intentions in being back here. I really don't like hospitals."

Nick looks in Paige's hand "What's that?"

Paige unfolds it smiling "I guess the cane isn't that bad after all."

Nick looks at it "Oh hell no." Nick takes the paper from Paige walking up to the woman who gave it to her "My daughter will not be needing this she has a girlfriend."

The nurse tilts her head "It didn't sound like it."

The woman starts to walk back to Paige before getting intercepted by Lara "I am sure you are a nice young woman but as my husband said my daughter is unavailable. Have a nice day."

Lara turns to Paige "Let's go sweetie."

The nurse takes another step towards Paige only to get growled at by Brooks. The nurse turns heading back into the hospital.

Wayne pats Brooks "Good boy."

* * *

Paige stares out the window finding the scenery in front of her familiar, _Where are we?_ When the car stops in front of a two storey white house decorated to the hilt in Christmas decorations Paige sighs, the Fields' residence.

The driver looks out at the scene "Wow. You guys really like Christmas. It's nice. A little early though no?"

Paige watches Wayne hop out then looks at the driver, the driver shakes his head "I've been instructed to drop you both off here. Sorry sweetheart."

Wayne opens Paige's door "Come on kiddo."

Paige looks down at Brooks then back up at Wayne "I've never seen a dog in your house. Are they allowed?"

Wayne extends his hand out to Paige "I wouldn't have brought you here if he wasn't. I'm sure the driver has other things to do."

Paige flips her hood up zipping it up and stepping out. Brooks hops out as well. The driver drops Paige's bag at her feet then gets in and drives away.

Paige pulls out her phone, Wayne looks at it "What are you doing?"

Paige looks up at him "Calling a taxi. I don't want to intrude on your reunion. I am also not so sure Brooks will be as welcome as you say he will be."

Wayne sighs going up to the house and knocking on the door hearing a soft "Coming," from behind it.

The door swings open and a shrill "Wayne" hits their ears.

Wayne envelopes his wife in a hug "Hi."

Pam looks out on the sidewalk "Is that Paige? Why isn't she coming in?"

Wayne informs "Paige doesn't want to intrude on our reunion and doesn't think her dog will be welcome."

Pam sighs "Emily was right."

Wayne nods "Emily was right."

Emily appears in the entrance to the kitchen her father in sight she runs to him jumping into his arms.

Emily looks past her father to the hooded figure "Is that?"

Wayne answers before Emily can say Paige's name "Yep."

Emily walks up to Paige "Hi."

Paige whispers softly "Hi."

Emily looks Paige over noticing Paige has shifted her weight off of her bad leg "How's your leg?"

Paige shrugs "Fine."

Emily sighs "You've always been a terrible liar."

Picking up the bag at Paige's feet Emily turns walking towards the house.

When Paige doesn't follow right away Emily looks back "You coming?"

Paige groans softly following Emily to the house.

Emily leads Paige to a closed door, swinging it open a bedroom is revealed, Emily informs "This will be your room. There's a bathroom across the hall."

Paige walks into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Paige stands in front of the mirror, _What have you gotten yourself into?_ Emily stands opposite the door her heart pounding in her chest, _You're finally here. I missed you. I won't let you slip away again._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. Thanks for your patience. There are some intense moments in this chapter so prepare yourself. If you are reading this at work don't, unless you can explain why you may be crying. Here's one 'These numbers are atrocious,' if you don't work with numbers the mere fact that you are seeing numbers is cry worthy, if you do work with numbers the excuse might work. If you are reading this at home and there are other people around think of something to explain your possible tears now, unless you're okay with them knowing you are crying because you're reading this then dive in. If you think all of this is annoying psycho babble preventing you from reading on feel free to roll your eyes and continue on. If this has made you smile you're welcome, if this has annoyed you I apologize. There may be some inaccuracies in this chapter, I apologize.**

* * *

Paige opens the door to her room looking towards the kitchen then to the front door. Paige steps out with Brooks following copying Paige's quiet movements. Once Paige is at the front door she notices Emily curled in front of it fast asleep.

Paige whispers harshly "Damn it."

Paige turns walking to the backdoor she is startled by a light turning on "Going somewhere?"

Paige jumps wincing from the pain shooting up her leg "You scared me Sir."

Wayne crosses his arms "Well when my daughter sneaks out of her room to park herself in front of the front door to sleep I start to wonder what our houseguest is thinking. You know because Emily knows you so well. Why are you trying to leave? Have we not been accommodating?"

Paige limps to the table taking a seat where Wayne has pushed out a seat "You've been extremely accommodating. I just can't stay here. I have already overstayed my welcome. There's a lot of history here."

Wayne hums "You're talking about Emily with the history, I presume. She wants you here Paige, she wouldn't be parked at the front door if she didn't. If she didn't still love you she wouldn't be out of her comfortable bed and on the hard cold floor. I'm not going to make you stay Paige but I am going to ask you to. It won't just be good for you it will be good for Emily. I can see there is still something between you two. What are you afraid of Paige?"

Paige sighs "These past couple years haven't been the best for me. Stanford dropped me like a sack of rotten potatoes. No other university in the state would even look at me, if they did it was to put me last on a list of like seven billion. The Air Force gave me a chance I screwed that up with my stupidness, why couldn't I leave that damn razor alone? Then they take me back because they need a team that was on a secret mission found and apparently I was one of their only hopes. I find the team, get them to safety, injuring myself in the process. Now every time I close my eyes there's guns going off and fire everywhere and I can't breath. I am a burden to everyone I should have died."

Wayne clenches his jaw "I don't ever want to hear you say you should have died again. EVER. I wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't have come, neither would the four men that were on my team or the three that were on yours. You saved us. None of us would have known how to fix that bird and fly us out of the danger zone. If we would have hiked it we probably would have came home in pieces or looking like Swiss cheese. The terrors will go away. I will walk you through those. It helps to talk about it. That dog of yours will help too. You are not a burden Paige, far from it. I want you here, I wouldn't have put my address down as yours if I didn't. Pam does too, not just because you brought me home safely but because she likes you Paige. You are a good kid. In my opinion the only one suitable for my daughter, not just because you saved my ass. You are smart, courageous, caring, considerate, respectful, gentle, stubborn as the day is long, trustworthy, honest, loving, funny. Should I go on? I can think of more if you give me time."

Paige shakes her head looking down at Brooks lying at her feet.

Wayne takes Paige's hand "You are a valuable contribution to this world Paige. Don't you ever forget that. I will spend my life reminding you of that and I will get your parents to as well. Go back to bed. Do I need to leave Emily at the front door or are you going to stay?"

Paige sighs "Get her into bed I'll stay."

Wayne takes Paige's bag back in her room picking up Emily and caring her upstairs. Paige closes the door to her room climbing into bed.

* * *

Emily wakes up in her bed looking around, _How did I get up here?_ Her eyes widen, _Paige._ Emily rushes down the stairs looking into Paige's room, the bed not looking slept in.

Pam informs "That's how they are taught to make a bed in the Army, well Air Force in Paige's case. You should see how your father's half of the bed looks when I'm still in the bed, immaculate. After I get up he makes my side of the bed look the same way."

Emily looks at her mom then back to the room, _Where is Paige's bag?_ "Where's dad?"

Pam hands Emily a cup of coffee "He went for a walk. We needed a few things. Did you know Paige doesn't like coconuts? Of course you did you dated her once."

Emily cringes at the way her mom spoke, she is sure Pam didn't mean to make the last part sound as harsh as it did but it still stung. It's like Pam was saying 'What the hell did you ever give that one up for?' To be honest Emily couldn't figure that one out herself, Alison sure as hell wasn't worth it. Emily would never find anything that genuine in her life. Paige was it, the most genuine thing Emily would ever have. Now that Paige was back in her life there was no way Emily was letting that go again, not without a fight.

The door opens followed by the patter of Brooks' paws on the floor.

Pam looks down "Oh did they load you with the groceries? Sit I'll unload you."

Brooks sits waiting patiently for Pam to take the groceries from the pack that was strapped to him.

Wayne walks in loaded with more groceries "Ugh shopping with this one is insane. Go in find what you want get out, if you take longer then ten minutes she gets impatient."

Emily takes some bags from her dad "Yeah Paige doesn't like shopping. She didn't tell you that?"

Wayne nods "Oh she did I just didn't believe it was that bad. When we are ready to come home she leaves me like two bags, the lightest ones. She wouldn't let me take any from her until I threatened to call you. Then she puts all the bags down waiting for me to take them, I left her with two bags..."

Paige interrupts "Yeah the lightest ones. I am not a fragile little bird I can pull my weight."

Wayne shakes his head "I never said you were. Of course she flips the tables on me and threatens to call you if I don't give her more. I gave her three more and went outside to Brooks looking between us like 'Who's going to get my leash?' Paige manages to get the leash but Brooks keeps trying to get the bags from her. We stopped at a pet store and asked what the best kind of pack was for him and they gave us one. If Paige was left with a bag Brooks would try to get it so Paige left me with whatever was left. Paige didn't want to load him up to much because he's never done this."

Paige jokes "Nah it was more like I knew you could handle the weight. Brooks just doesn't have what it takes yet."

Brooks nips Paige softly barking a warning, Paige looks at him "We just got up and moving around a week ago. This was your first test, you passed by the way. I failed."

Brooks growls shaking his head, Wayne puts his hand on Paige's shoulder "I wouldn't say you failed. You managed to walk to and from the store without stopping for to long. Go sit down your leg must be killing you."

Paige shakes her head "Nope. I'm good."

Wayne crosses his arms glaring at Paige, Paige sighs "Fine. I'll be in the living room."

Paige turns walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

* * *

Sitting on the recliner she pats her lap for Brooks to join her then puts the foot rest up. Emily walks in sitting on the coffee table in front of Paige.

Paige moves to put the rest down, Emily shakes her head "No it's okay keep your leg up. How is it? Can I see? I'm training to be a physiotherapist. I am interning at Rosewood General right now."

Paige nods softly wincing when Emily touches her leg. Brooks jumps up growling at Emily.

Paige clicks her tongue "It's not her fault Brooks settle. I was an idiot and pushed myself to much Emily is trying to help."

Brooks licks Emily's hand letting out a soft apologetic bark.

Emily pats him "It's okay you were protecting Paige."

Looking at Paige Emily starts "Three years ago I asked you to stay when you were leaving to California, you didn't. I didn't really understand why then. Now I do, there were a lot of things happening you were scared, hell I was too. Now there isn't anything happening and I'm going to ask you to stay. Paige I don't know what's happened to you in these three years but I really want to. We have both grown a lot, apart, I want to see if we can grow together. I love you I never stopped. I know with everything that has happened while we were apart we can't jump into a relationship again. I want a chance to prove I can be your pillar, a pillar. This is a safe place Paige let me, let my mom and dad, show you we can be a safe place for you to heal. You may have been rejected a lot these past years, I promise you Paige I will not reject you. Please don't go."

Emily caresses Paige's cheek wiping away some tears that have fallen "Give me a chance Paige."

Paige looks at Emily then to the entrance were Wayne and Pam are standing Wayne pleas "Give us a chance Paige. This family will not let you down. You're giving your parents another chance it wouldn't hurt to give us one too."

Pam adds "This family doesn't give up on one another. You probably don't know this but you are a part of this family Paige."

Paige hicks looking back at Emily who offers a smile "My mom has always liked you. She's just waiting for the day I officially make you a Fields she's got a calendar and everything. I keep telling her it might take a while if it happens at all."

Wayne and Pam both chirp "Oh it's going to happen."

Paige and Emily look at the two then each other clearing their throats.

Wayne injects "In time of course. You two have been apart for some time. You need to reconnect first. Not in that way, yet, I mean get to know each other again first then reconnect if you know what I mean."

Paige raises an eyebrow "No I don't. Please explain."

Wayne sits beside Emily "Well you see when two people love each other they will find a place to rip off each others clothes and ravage each other getting to know every inch of their lovers body."

Paige hums "Really? What do you mean by ravage each other?"

Pam interjects "Okay that's enough no more. Paige you know what it is to ravage you've probably ravaged Emily a few times."

Emily shrieks "MOM. No. Paige shush."

Paige beams teasingly "What? They already know."

Emily shakes her head "No. You can try and get me to withdraw my offer by embarrassing me but it's not happening. I want you here Paige. Please stay."

Paige looks at Brooks who puts his head on Paige's lap sighing contently, Paige hums "Who am I to displace this guy? He looks so comfy. I am really comfy, you guys are very inviting." Looking at Emily she asks "Are you sure you want me here? There is a lot of history between us."

Emily takes a breath "I am absolutely positive. You are staying here Paige. I am not letting you slip through my fingers again."

Paige sighs softly closing her eyes, Emily observes "Did your attempted sneak out tire you out?"

Paige nods "Planning that was exhausting. I had no idea where I was going to go and your dad scared the bejesus out of me. The nightmares didn't help either."

Pam sits on Wayne's lap "What nightmares?"

Paige looks at Wayne panic flooding her face, Wayne soothes "It's okay Paige. Paige is haunted by things that happened over there in her dreams. We went to someone that could help her with that today."

Pam asks "Is that why there is a Playstation 4 in the kitchen with a few war games?"

Wayne nods "The therapist didn't recommend that but I happen to know going through that kind of thing while gaming helps you adjust. That's what they do before releasing soldiers back into the community, have you play simulated war scenes until you stop having panic attacks about what you saw while serving. That and continuing sessions with the person we saw earlier will help. Paige and I are both seeing this person. There is no shame in it Paige what we are doing is a natural thing with people that have served. They need help adjusting to life outside of the Forces. You took a big step today. It's better to start now then to have it fester and get worse. You'll be okay Paige."

Pam pats Paige's shoulder "We won't let you slip away Paige."

Paige yawns going to stand, Emily puts her hands on Paige's lap "Stay there Paige."

Pam concludes "I think we could all use a nap."

Wayne leaves the living room locking the front and back door then returns to the living room sitting on the other recliner joined by Pam. Emily lies on the couch one hand stretched to Paige's the four quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Paige is sitting eating the rations when the rapid fire of a machine gun sends her to the ground for cover. Basic training taught her to never be far from your weapon so Paige grabbed hers her eyes searching for the attacker. Finally movement catches her eye and she fires a scream and the sound of a body dropping hits Paige's ears. The other men she is with all find cover at different corners of the camp looking for the enemy.

Paige sees a round rigid ball, a grenade, coming at her moving the butt of her gun towards it the object flies in the direction it came from. Her ears fill with screams as the woods in front of are lit by fire.

One of the men she came with groans doubling back from being shot. Paige shoots where she sees the nose of a gun another body thumping to the ground. Paige drags the fallen soldier to safety before retaking her position sending another rigid ball back to it's thrower with the butt of her gun, more screaming and fire.

In the corner of her eye Paige can see fire, this is when she looks around her quickly noticing the forest surrounding them ablaze. Paige turns back in time to jump back when a piece of the forest fire lunges at her not fast enough the fire lights her legs.

* * *

Paige lurches awake screaming and patting at her legs "Fire, fire. Help me."

Wayne jumps up from his spot "You're okay. Paige it's okay. You're not on fire. Look at me it's okay."

Paige only gets more frantic almost kicking Wayne in the head. Brooks jumps down running to Pam's side, the woman frozen in fer spot, and releasing a whine.

Emily gently caresses Paige's cheek softly offering "Paige. It's Emily. You're okay."

Wild fear filled eyes connect with Emily's.

Paige chokes "Emily."

Emily takes a breath trying to hide her own fear "You're safe Paige. It's okay."

Tears roll down Paige's cheeks "There was fire everywhere. I was on fire."

Emily looks quickly at her dad who offers a nod confirming the nightmare as something that happened over there.

Emily wipes some tears cooing softly "You're safe now."

Paige chokes out a sob connecting her forehead with Emily's the girls eyes offering some comfort.

Emily rubs Paige's arms humming softly to soothe the troubled girl.

When Paige is calm she looks at Pam "I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to scare you, any of you."

Brooks jumps on Paige's lap licking her tears away then allowing Paige to bury her face into his side. More tears falling down her cheeks soaking the fur they fall on. Brooks puts his paw on Paige's hand comfortingly.

Pam ignores the ma'am soothing Paige "It's okay. I wasn't scared for me I was scared for you. I had no idea what to do. Wayne is there something I can do to learn how to help if this happens to you or Paige again?"

Wayne nods "Yes there is. There is a class teaching how to help when that happens, as well as a support group for people who have loved ones suffering from these attacks. I can get both of you in one. They actually help the person going through these moments understand them too so it wouldn't hurt for Paige and I to go too. I can get your parents in too Paige, if you want."

Paige nods "It would be good. If I have one of these with my parents they should know what to do to help."

Paige hums patting Brooks gently.

* * *

Wayne wakes to a crash down stairs, Pam sits up "What was that?"

Wayne throws the covers off "Stay here I am going to check."

Wayne steps into the hallway to find Emily holding a bat, Wayne holds out his hand "Hand it over then get back to bed. Stay there."

Emily backs into her room closing the door and waiting for her dad's footsteps to weaken once they do she steps out of her room creeping down the stairs.

Emily peaks around the corner seeing her dad kneeling in front of Paige "It's okay Paige."

Paige shakes her head "No it's not. We are never getting out of here. You were wrong to rely on me. I can't do this. You're all going to die because I failed. I am so stupid. I should have tried harder. I'm a failure. No wonder Emily gave up on us. She deserves better then me."

Emily let's out a soft cry, Wayne looks up "I told you to stay in your room."

Emily walks up "I'm glad I didn't. Is she bleeding?"

Wayne nods "Yeah. That crash was her falling over trying to run. Her leg gave way and she slammed it in the corner of the door frame. She bumped her head too."

Emily looks at her dad "Get me the first aid kit. There's on in that bathroom."

Emily purses her lips taking a breath "Paige."

Paige hits the side of her head "I can't stop the voices. It sounds like Emily is right here."

Emily caresses Paige's cheek "I am right here. You're safe Paige. You're in Rosewood."

Paige turns to Emily her eyes looking through Emily full of fear and confusion.

Emily confesses "I should have fought harder for you. I let you go way to easily. By the time I came to my senses it was to late. You were the most genuine thing I ever had."

Paige blinks "I said that to you once. When I was scared to come out."

Emily runs her fingers along the back of Paige's hand "We got another chance."

Paige bangs her head on the wall "I screwed that up too. You would have thought third time is a charm but I...Maybe we aren't meant to be."

Emily checks Paige's head "If we aren't why do our lives keep intertwining? This time I am not letting you slip away again. Paige I'm here. Don't look away. I am sitting right here."

Emily kisses Paige's knuckles "You're in my house where I know you're safe. Where I will keep you safe."

Paige whispers "I'm not worth it."

Emily informs "You're more then worth it. We will get through this Paige. Trust me."

Paige winces when Wayne puts a swab on her forehead, Wayne shrugs "Consider that payback for all the times you didn't warn me when you were fixing me up."

Paige groans "What are we going to do about my leg?"

Wayne teases "Chop it off."

Paige shakes her head "I've grown rather attached to having two legs if it's not absolutely necessary I would like to keep it."

Wayne hums "I'll see what I can do."

Emily growls "We are supposed to be making her feel safe."

Paige looks at Emily "It's what I said to him when I was tending to his injuries over there."

Emily shakes her head "We are trying to get her mind out of that."

Paige takes Emily's hand "Relax Em it's okay. I was wondering when he would throw it back at me."

Emily looks down at their joined hands about to squeeze Paige's when Paige jerks away "Sorry."

Emily pouts for a second then recovers taking Paige's hand back and squeezing it gently "My hand is always here for you to hold. I can give hugs too if you need any."

Paige looks at Wayne then back at Emily "Uh I don't..."

Wayne clears his throat "We should get Paige to a hospital to check this over."

Paige freezes "I'm good."

Wayne scoops Paige up "You won't be trapped for eleven months this time, just a little checkup to make sure there hasn't been any lasting damage done. Do I need to make it an order?"

Paige sighs "Can I really be considered a soldier when the second we were back on American soil I was dropped by the Air Force. My duties done when I brought you back. My hospital bills are taken care of though, well up until the discharge a week ago. Everything coming up is up to me, which is understandable."

Wayne takes them to his car "Whether you are or not I am and I can still give you orders McCullers."

Paige shrugs "Didn't listen then."

Wayne puts Paige in the passenger seat "Look where that got you."

Paige looks at the house where Pam and Emily are exiting hastily "Not a bad place to be."

Wayne smiles "No it is not."

Pam and Emily buckle up "Get a move on before Paige loses more blood."

Paige looks at Wayne pointing to the road. Wayne starts the car pulling out of his spot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another long wait. I am really not good at this updating thing. Sorry. Thanks for being patient.**

* * *

Wayne pulls up close to the entrance of the hospital. Paige jumps slightly when the passenger door opens.

A soft "Sorry" causes Paige to focus on the features of her father.

Paige furrows her brow "Dad? What are you doing here?"

Nick holds out his hand for Paige to take "Pam called me to tell me what happened."

Paige takes the offered hand struggling to get out of the car "Thanks for coming. You didn't have to though."

Nick picks up Paige to carry her into the hospital "What kind of father would I be if I didn't show up? I know it's been a little rocky recently but I'm here now and not going anywhere."

Paige takes a breath "In that case. I've been having panic attacks lately. I am taking counselling for it and have found a course for family and friends of those affected by teaching them what to do if their loved one has a panic attack with them. I was wondering if you and mom would be interested in coming to the classes."

A different voice answers "Of course."

Paige looks over Nick's shoulder at her mother "You're here too? I don't want to worry you. It's not good for the baby."

Lara tilts her head "Just because I am having another baby doesn't mean I am going to ignore my first. No matter how grown up she is."

Paige rests her head on her father's shoulder the man offering a comforting back rub.

Nick walks up to the nurses desk "Hi there. My daughter has a cut on her leg and her head."

The nurse looks up "Ah Paige. I was told you'd be coming. Pays to have someone that works in the hospital as your friend."

Paige looks at Emily who looks down sheepishly.

The nurse grabs a chart "Follow me I will take you to a bed."

Nick follows the nurse tightening his grip on Paige as he goes.

Once Paige is on the bed the nurse cleans the wounds on Paige's leg and head "The doctor will be in to see you soon."

* * *

Paige looks at her father "You excited for the new baby."

Nick takes a breath "No. I am freaking out. It's been a while since I raised a kid. I don't know if I can do it again."

Paige hums "You should have kept it in your pants then or put on a raincoat."

Nick smiles shaking his head "Smart ass."

Paige swishes her hand around her butt waving it towards her dad "Was it doing math again? Sorry."

Nick covers his nose "Like I want that over here. Take it back," waving his hand he tries to swish it back to Paige.

Paige laughs "No. It's all yours old man."

Nick gasps "Old man? Who you calling old man? If you weren't injured I'd take you down a peg or two."

Paige bites her lip "My injury makes it a fair fight."

Nick chortles "Oh really. You think you're so tough little girl. You and me when we're done here I'll show you who's boss here."

Paige rolls her eyes "Yeah right. You got nothing left in the tank."

Nick huffs "I got plenty left in the tank punk."

Paige raises an eyebrow "Really? Then why wait until we're done here? Show me what you got pipsqueak."

Nick pulls out a new deck of cards handing the deck over to Paige who tears them open and shuffles them. Dealing the deck between the two of them the game of War begins. While ones stack shrinks the other ones grows until eventually Paige ends up with the deck.

Paige raises her hands in victory "Ha. I win."

Nick collects the deck from Paige shuffling it "Not so fast. It's best two out of three hot shot."

Nick deals out ten cards to start a game of Count Down Crazy Tens, the McCullers version of Count Down Crazy Eights. Paige gets down to two cards before Nick's luck turns and he goes from seven to none before Paige can get off twos.

Nick points at Paige "Ha. I win."

Paige picks up the deck and shuffles dealing to start a game of Rummy. The two exchange cards until eventually Paige wins.

Paige does a little celebratory wiggle "Ha. I win again."

Nick shuffles the deck "Best three out of five?"

Paige shrugs "Fine by me."

The doctor walks in "Sorry for the wait. I hear you got an injured leg and head."

Looking at the deck of cards in Nick's hands the doctor nods "Ah the McCullers Card Off. I didn't interrupt did I?"

Paige shakes her head "Nope. I just one two of three. What's up doc?"

The doctor hums "It just got increased to five didn't it?"

Nick and Paige both nod.

The doctor starts to look Paige over "I won't keep you long then."

Paige watches as the doctor examines her answering any questions that were asked.

Finally the doctor finishes "Alright everything looks good. There's no concussion, which I'm sure you figured out by now if you managed to get through three games of cards. Your leg is fine just a small cut, your knee is good too. I'd take it easy for a while. From what I understand you're staying with the Fields so I doubt you'd be able to do too much work. Especially with Emily learning what an injured knee can take without being further aggravated. Not to mention Wayne having the protective be there for my fellow soldier instincts, in a war or not. I hear Pam's kind of a hard ass too."

Paige points "Hey. Don't you talk about her like that. Show respect man. Everyone deserves it whether you think so or not. I don't care if it was a joke, those kind of jokes aren't funny. Thank you for looking after me. Can I leave now?"

The doctor reels a little at the lecture then nods "You can. You're going to need to change the bandage three times a day. I want you to come in a week so I can see how it is healing. Feel free to come in sooner if there are any problems. I will see you in a week."

Paige goes to stand until a wheelchair is brought in, Paige groans "Damn hospital policy."

Nick helps her into the chair allowing the nurse to wheel Paige away.

* * *

Emily looks over to see Paige being wheeled towards her, jumping up she asks "Are you okay Paige?"

Paige smiles "Yeah. I'm fine. The cut on my leg needs to be changed three times a day, I do not have a concussion and I need to take it is easy with my knee."

Emily sighs "Good. Let's get you home."

Nick informs "We are currently in a Card Battle so I am hoping to come over to finish it."

Wayne furrows his brow "What's a Card Battle?"

Lara rolls her eyes "It's when the two of them solve their problems playing a best of three of various card games."

Paige hums "It's been upgraded to three of five."

Lara continues "Or when one of them loses it gets increased to best of whatever amount allows them to get the possible one up on the other. I usually have to intervene so they can eat, pee or sleep."

Emily frowns "They are both very competitive and hate to lose."

Wayne nods "I can see that. Unfortunately we are going to have to put the game on hold as it is four in the morning and Paige needs to sleep."

Nick relents "Yes sir. I respect your decision as Paige is home safe because of you and is currently in your house."

As Paige climbs into the Fields car she looks at her dad "Hey pop," when Nick turns to her she continues "The tree in the park is still standing and looks healthy. Good choice."

Nick's eyes water as he smiles "It's quite a strong tree too. Weathered many storms and survived."

Paige returns the smile "Thanks to you."

Wayne, Pam, Emily and Lara share confused expressions as they look between the two. Paige settles in her seat putting her seatbelt on as Nick leads Lara back to their car.

Wayne settles beside Paige "What was that about?"

Paige looks at him "Calming some nerves."

Wayne hums "Okay. As long as it worked."

Wayne thinks for a minute "Oh. Yeah the tree turned out alright. A little to rooted some times but I guess it helps them stay sturdy in a fight."

Paige shakes her head "That's the thanks I get for saving your life?"

Wayne shrugs "Hey I let the roots spread into my territory."

Emily puts her hand on Paige's shoulder finally getting what the two are two talking about "The most stable tree I've seen. Perfect protection from the elements."

Paige smiles widely looking out the window.

Pam asks "Are you the tree Paige?"

Paige looks back at her "Yeah. My way of saying I turned out okay."

Pam offers "Better then okay I would say."

Paige takes a breath "Thank you."

Paige looks forward again just as Wayne is pulling up to the house.

* * *

Emily gets out of the car opening the passenger door for Paige while Pam walks to the house and opens the front door for Brooks. Brooks bolts out of the house running to the car and sniffing Paige.

Paige pats him "Hey boy. I'm fine I promise. Sorry I scared you."

Brooks licks Paige's face a few times then puts his front paws on her shoulders hugging her. Paige hugs him back kissing the side of his head.

Paige let's go "Can we go inside now? I'm tired."

Brooks jumps off Paige's lap sitting on the curb watching Paige get out of the car. Once Paige is at his side he stands and walks beside Paige as she walks around the house to the back.

Paige gestures to the backyard while looking down at Brooks "Do your business?"

Brooks jogs around the backyard picking his spots then stands at her side again.

Paige pats him "Good boy. Alright bed time. Let's go."

Brooks yawns along with Paige as they walk in the back door.

Wayne closes and locks the door as Pam asks "Why is the tree in the park? I mean with your little analogy thing-y. Why in the park?"

Paige sighs "Anyone has access to the tree in the park. They can carve their initials leaving a mark that will last it's entire life, climb all over it, cut off branches but it still grows. Most of the time stronger. We chose a tree because it can stand alone or in a group, but the one that tends to it the most always knows which one it is just by it's leaves. Even if every tree around it has the same ones."

Pam blinks in aw "Wow."

Wayne hums "Alright bedtime everyone. Let's go."

Paige hobbles towards her room climbing into her bed. Emily looks into the room before heading upstairs to her room.

* * *

Emily walks down the hall softly knocking on the door to her parents room, when the door opens Emily takes a breath "Can I go lay with Paige?"

Wayne looks over to his wife then back to Emily "Go. Just keep the door open."

Emily smiles "Okay."

Emily goes down the stairs stopping at the door and knocking softly.

Paige looks up "Hey. What are you still doing up?"

Emily purses her lips "Couldn't sleep. Can I come lay with you?"

Paige pulls the blankets down on the bed moving over for Emily.

Emily walks to the bed climbing in, Paige hums "Better?"

Emily shifts closer to Paige careful not to hurt her "Much."

Emily kisses Paige softly once then twice, Paige pulls away "Emily no. It's to soon. There's still a lot to learn about each other."

Emily hums "Okay. I'm sorry. We can just sleep."

Emily rests her head on Paige's shoulder feeling her tense for a second then relax. Emily listens to Paige's heart racing for a minute before it slows and her breathing evens out signalling she had fallen asleep. Emily releases a heavy sigh closing her eyes and allowing sleep to take over.

* * *

The next day Paige, Emily, Pam, Wayne, Lara and Nick go to the first meeting of How To Help Someone Suffering From PTSD or Anxiety Attacks. There are ten other people in the room excluding the coordinator.

The coordinator starts "Several things can trigger a panic attack. The first thing you need to do is tell them they are safe. Try to get their mind off of whatever it is that sent them into the attack. Over the course of these meetings I will give you techniques to help them. First we are going to go around the room and introduce ourselves. I want everyone to state their name and who they are here for."

Paige crosses her arms looking over everyone and listening to their introductions. When it is Paige's turn she offers her name and a very brief reason as to why she is here. The coordinator then goes to a break where one of the other people drops something that sounds like a explosion. Paige straightens in her chair fear flooding her eyes.

Paige ducks behind her chair "They're here find cover."

The coordinator kneels in front of Paige "Paige. You're safe here. It's okay. It was a box of wafers. There was no explosion."

Everyone stops what they are doing looking at Paige with concern as she continues "Grenade. Everyone move. Jefferies take my hand."

The coordinator swallows trying to think of something to do to snap her out of it.

Nick pushes him aside looking at Wayne "Was anything ever on her arm?"

Wayne shakes his head.

Nick puts his fingertips on Paige's then runs his fingers up her arm to her heart where he flattens his hand over it.

Paige whispers "Dad."

Nick hums "Do you remember the first time I did that to you?"

Paige nods "It was the first day of Kindergarten. I was scared and didn't want to go in. You said it would be okay and were going to give me some courage. It started at the fingertips and you ran your fingertips up my arm and to my heart putting it there so my heart could pump it throughout my body. You said you'd be back at the end of the day to pick me up and I could tell you all about my day over a triple decker triple chocolate banana split."

Nick smiles "That's right."

Paige whimpers "I'm scared daddy."

Nick swallows the lump in his throat "Just like all the times before I am here to keep you safe and listen when you're ready to talk."

Paige takes a breath "I could really us a triple decker triple chocolate banana split."

Nick kisses Paige's forehead "We will get one when the meeting is over okay?"

Paige nods softly.

The coordinator clears his throat "I think that's enough for the day. I will see you all next week."

Nick helps Paige off the floor guiding her to the car.

When the other four join them Wayne tells him "We will follow you."

Nick nods getting in the car waiting for the others to get in theirs he drives away.

* * *

When Pam, Wayne, Emily and Lara get to the ice cream shop they find Paige and Nick sitting in a booth with a mountain of ice cream between them.

Paige confesses "It's smaller then I remember."

Nick takes a scoop of ice cream then a piece of banana "You're not a little girl anymore. What looked big then isn't today."

Paige hums "I'm still your little girl though."

Nick nods "Always."

The four sit at a table across from Nick and Paige, Emily commenting "That is a lot of ice cream."

Lara watches "Now I know why they were always so full after coming home from anything together. He always said they split a banana."

When it got down to the last bite Pam nods towards the table "What are they doing now?"

The other three watch as Nick and Paige have a spoon fight that ends in Paige raising her hands in victory "Yes."

Paige scoops a little then takes a chunk of banana as Nick takes the remainder holding his spoon above the dish "To a new day."

Paige bumps her spoon into his the two popping their last bites into their mouths.

When they swallow they lean back "Uh so full."

Emily laughs "So synchronised. You should join a team."

Paige shakes her head "Nah. Dad swims like a rock."

Nick huffs "I do not."

Paige raises an eyebrow "Sure you don't. Don't worry I can't swim either."

Nick pouts for a second then shrugs "I'm oddly okay with that. We can learn together."

Paige nods "Sure. You'll be easy to spot. You know being the only adult with water wings. If we find ones in your size."

Nick rolls his eyes "Hardy, har, har."

Paige pats his hand "Don't worry I'll keep you afloat. You've kept me afloat all these years so it's the least I can do."

Nick agrees "The very least."

Paige scoffs shaking her head with a barely there smile gracing her lips.


End file.
